Computer and communication networks rely on patch or interconnect cables to connect components of the networks to one another. To facilitate troubleshooting, maintenance, and reconfiguration of signal paths used within the networks, it is critical that each and every interconnect cable be identified as to its origination and termination. This identification requires recordation of each and every connection. In networks with a large number of interconnected components, keeping accurate track of and managing the connections becomes a significant effort. Network problems may occur if interconnections are not accurately and timely recorded.
In the maintenance of patch panels, paper-based documentation is still widely used. With large networks, the documentation may be recorded in the form of record books where each of the connections are manually recorded. Paper-based documentation obviously has disadvantages in terms of required effort and accuracy.
Verifying existing connections when network problems arise can be extremely time consuming. For network auditing, or in the attempt to identify a particular cable within a large network, the recorded documentation provides assistance. However, the documentation still requires an extremely time consuming physical inspection of connections to confirm the network status.
Automated systems have been developed for monitoring and recording cable connections; however, these known systems require specialized patch panels that monitor connections at the panel, displays on patch panel racks, and LEDs on patch panel ports. Additionally, such systems require special software for administering the patch panel connections. These systems may still be deficient in providing the capability to locate a cable that is connected to the wrong port, that is, connected to a port other than the port designated.
RFID is a generic term for technologies that use radio waves to automatically identify objects. For example, in the livestock industry, RFID cattle tags have been used for a number of years. Passive and active RFID transponders or tags contain coiled antennas to enable them to receive and respond to radio-frequency queries from an RFID reader or transceiver (which also includes an antenna). Once queried, the RFID transponder generates a radio wave signal containing information concerning the tagged object. The transceiver converts the radio waves returned from the RFID transponder into a form that can be stored and manipulated on a computer, such as digital bytes of data. Passive RFID transponders do not have a power supply. A minute electrical current induced in an antenna of the transponder by the incoming radio-frequency query scan provides enough power for the transponder to transmit a response in the form of the stored data. Active RFID transponders have an on-board power source and may have longer ranges and larger memories than passive tags. Semi-passive RFID transponders may use an on-board power source to run the transponder's circuitry, but communicate with the reader by drawing power from the radio wave generated by the reader, like a passive transponder. Memory chips in RFID transponders may be configured as read-write or read-only, depending upon the particular application. Particular advantages to RFID identification systems are that such systems are reliable, cost effective, and the components can be very small in size.